<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a conversation with the doctor by TheRealSpaggethiMonster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398874">a conversation with the doctor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealSpaggethiMonster/pseuds/TheRealSpaggethiMonster'>TheRealSpaggethiMonster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>awkward thasmin stuff [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Conversations, F/F, a little bit of thasmin, and fails, just awkward conversations, najia tries to have a conversation, with the doctor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 08:02:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealSpaggethiMonster/pseuds/TheRealSpaggethiMonster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Najia (Yaz's mom in case you had forgotten, I had)  tries to ask 'normal things' to the doctor, but guess what for the doctor being the alien she is doesn't really have a normal answer to these so everything gets awkward. :) (spoiler alert: Najia fails in having a normal conversation with the doctor)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>awkward thasmin stuff [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a conversation with the doctor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello, this is the first fanfiction (is it fanfiction? idk, it's basically an awkward dialog:&gt;) I have written so I hope you like it<br/>btw English isn't my first language so I'm sorry if there are many mistakes:&gt;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“again, with that doctor friend of yours, who is she actually, she seemed a bit weird to me.” asks Yaz’s mother. Yaz had just come back from a week with the doctor in time and space. Her mom had angrily come up to her to ask her where she had been. “away with some friends” she had answered.<br/>“well… she is the doctor, there is not really another way to describe her.”<br/>“the doctor, why do you call her the doctor, what is her name.”<br/>“I have no idea.” Yaz laughs, her mother looks serious. “everyone calls her the doctor; I doubt if there is anyone that knows her actual name.”<br/>Yaz’s mother frowns.</p><p>Yaz’s dad shouts “we’re eating pakora!” from the kitchen “didn’t that friend of yours once stay over to eat pakora? But things got a bit side-tracked then.” <br/>Yaz’s mom shivers as she thinks back to the enormous spiders.<br/>“what if she comes over now? She might enlighten some MySteRiOuS things about herself” Yaz’s mother suggests. Yaz laughs “she probably will not”. Her mother frowns, “well call her then, or else she will have eaten already”.</p><p>Yaz picks up her phone and dials the number.<br/>“HELLO?!” the doctor shouts trough the phone, Yaz’s mother looks up (she is probably something like ‘what the hell is wrong with that kid) <br/>“Is everything alright?”<br/>“of course, it is, I was just fixing the pool thingy’s”<br/>“oh, do you want to come here to eat pakora?”<br/>“the terrible one?”<br/>Yaz laughs, “yes”<br/>“hang on, I will be there in a minute!”<br/>Yaz lays down the phone. “is she coming?” “yes, she will be here in a minute”<br/>“where does she live actually? I have never seen her in town?” Yaz gives her mother a dismissive look. Then she hears the Tardis materializing. “she is here!” Yaz runs towards the door, her mother looks surprised.<br/>A minute later Yaz steps through the door with the doctor. Yaz’s mother greets the two girls “so you are the doctor.” “yes, we’ve met, the time with the spiders.” “yes, I remember, may I ask Doctor who?” the doctor smiles, “sorry, I will never not be amused when people ask that.” “but still, doctor who?” “oh, just the doctor” Yaz’s mother looks confused. They all sit down on the table.<br/>They all eat their pakora silently for about a minute, Yaz sighs as she sees that her mother is about to ask something to the doctor, she will probably ask her entire life story as she did that with other of her friends when they first came around.<br/>“so, have you gotten a job?” Yaz’s mother asks.<br/>“erhm, I don’t know actually” Yaz’s mother looks confused, “There is a possibility that I still work for UNIT.” Yaz’s mother frowns.<br/> “And where do you live?” Yaz’s mother tries to ask a normal question, to get to know the person sitting across her better.<br/> “let’s not make this into an interrogation” Yaz shushes into her mother’s ear. <br/>“oh, I don’t really live somewhere, you could say I sort of live inside my Tardis” “you’re homeless?” Yaz’s dad interrupts. “well you could say so… but I’ve got a bedroom inside my Tardis, even Yaz has her own bedroom.<br/> Yaz’s sister joins into the conversation: “you keep talking about ‘your Tardis’, what is a Tardis” the doctor smiles “it’s my ship, Tardis stands for time and relative dimension in space.” Yaz joined when the doctor said, ‘time and relative dimension in space’. Now everybody (except for the doctor and Yaz obviously) frowns. Again, they eat in silence for a minute. </p><p>“so, you two travel.” Yaz’s mom asks, trying to begin a conversation. <br/>“yes” the doctor answers, she still is socially awkward. “well, erhm where to?” Yaz’s mother tries. “everywhere” Yaz now fills in. Yaz's mom stays silent “erhm ok….” “oh, and everywhen if that’s a word” Yaz adds, the timelord laughs, and Yaz’s family members are very confused now. Yaz’s mother sees that she again failed to begin a conversation with the weird ‘human’ sitting in front of her. She begins to question if she even is human. But she thinks it would be inappropriate to ask if someone was human, she was just a bit weird and socially awkward.<br/>Sonya had begun a rant about the parking in front of the flat to fill in the silence, while the rest finishes their pakora in silence.  </p><p>when the doctor stands up, Yaz looks at her, hoping she will stay. The doctor smiles back, hoping that Yaz will ask if she will stay. but neither of those happen, and the family hears the Tardis dematerializing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you want more of this awkward sjit, I'm here to serve.<br/>(haha I will probably make more of it anyway even if everybody hates it)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>